Pas de titre - Ayazi
by Kanzyaoii
Summary: Shizuo a toujours détesté Izaya et Izaya a toujours détesté Shizuo, mais que se passerai-t-il si l'un deux faisait un mauvais pas ? Cela changerait-il le cours des choses ? FanFiction de Ayazi (enlevez les espaces !): ayazi .skyrock .com/1 .html (Il se peut que cette FanFic soit déjà mise sur ce site si oui, veuillez me le dire dans les reviews, merchi !)
1. Prologue

_**Diclaimer :**_ _Cette FanFiction n'est pas de moi ! Elle vient de Ayazi, voici le lien de son blog (enlevez les espaces !):_ ayazi. skyrock. com _Ce qui veut dire que si cette personne veut que je supprime cette FanFic ici, je le ferais sans hésiter en m'excusant !_

 _ **Résumé : **__Shizuo a toujours détesté Izaya et Izaya à toujours détesté Shizuo, mais que se passera-t-il si l'un deux faisait un mauvais pas ? Cela changerait-il le cour des choses ?_

* * *

C'était vers minuit. Les rues sombres d'Ikebukuro empestaient le souffres et les demoiselles maquillées comme des pots de peinture qui attendaient impatiemment un client qui serait capable de leur faire payer leur loyer pour le mois, ou encore les délinquants ou yakuzas qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de s'amuser en faisant honteusement peur aux autres ou en provoquant des bagarres nocturne. Les grands bâtiments, étant pour plus de la moitié de grands immeubles ou des buildings chics, formaient un parfait labyrinthe noir paumant de pauvres innocents emmenés tout droit à l'abattoir dans des ruelles mal fréquentés. Les seuls points de lumière étaient, les faibles lampadaires qui auraient surement sautés au moindre coup de tonnerre, et la grande pleine lune qui baignait Ikebukuro dans une atmosphère assez sombre et flippante.

Izaya Orihara, grand informateur réputé et craint à Ikebukuro pour être aussi le rival du plus fort de la ville nommé Shizuo Heiwajima, regardait, un immense sourire aux lèvres, la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Perché en haut d'un toit, il fixait avec délice une bagarre assez spectaculaire qu'il venait de provoqué entre yakuzas. Ceux-ci se battaient comme des animaux, toutes griffes dehors, ne se souvenant même plus le but de cette bagarre. Izaya était fier de lui, _« les humains sont si manipulables et amusants »_ se répétait il mentalement même si il savait que lui-même en était un. Mais il se prenait pour un dieu. D'ailleurs sur cette ville il aurait pus être dieu si ce Shizuo Heiwajima, possédant une force des plus dangereuse et improbable et étant assez imprévisible ce qui a dont d'enragé Izaya, n'était pas là. Ce grand homme craint, bien que naïf et facilement manipulable, le haïssait tellement qu'il pouvait repérer Izaya à 300m juste avec son mystique instinct. Le brun aux yeux rouges avait essayé pleins de fois d'entrer dans la ville sans se faire repérer mais rien à faire, il finissait toujours par le trouver.

Après, la suite se suivait souvent ou même tout le temps par une course poursuite à travers la ville où panneaux et distributeur tressaillaient devant la force du blond et ancien barman, Shizuo, alors que l'informateur se contentait de les éviter avec un rire des plus gamins et sadique ayant pour dont de redoublé la force du blond. Cela était aussi amusant que agaçant pour le brun car, Shizuo était tellement naïf et facile à énervé que c'était devenu un quotidien de venir le voir tout les jours pour le faire rager et se moquer de lui à longueur de journée mais d'un autre côté, celui-ci était tellement imprévisible qu'il pouvait déjouer ses plans sans même le savoir lui-même. Il le maudissait pour ça. En faite Shizuo était la seule personne dans cette ville qui lui résistait, mais cela allait changer, il se l'était promis.

C'est donc avec un sourire cruel et sadique qu'Izaya s'imaginait déjà sa victoire tout en se pourléchant les lèvres. Demain il pourrait enfin accomplir sa...

Le court de ses pensés fut coupé par un bruit affreux comme celui d'un grizzli enragé suivit de d'autres petits cris effrayés et plaintifs priant pour leurs vies. Izaya n'aurait peut-être pas à attendre demain en fin de compte...


	2. Un insecte coincé

**Disclaimer** : Cette FanFiction n'est pas de moi, elle appartient à Ayazi, même si j'ai enlevé fautes d'orthographe… ^^' (Enlevez les espaces !) : ayazi. skyrock. com.

Les personnages ne lui appartiennent pas non plus, ils viennent de l'imagination de Ryogho Narita !

 **Résumé** : Shizuo a toujours détesté Izaya et Izaya à toujours détesté Shizuo, mais que se passera-t-il si l'un deux faisait un mauvais pas ? Cela changerait-il le cour des choses ?

* * *

Izaya sourit de plus belle en se penchant du toit. Il reconnu clairement les cheveux en batailles d'un blond, ses yeux marrons clairs cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil —Pourquoi les portaient-ils la nuit ?— et habillé de son magnifique et qui ressemblait étrangement —normal— à un habit de barman mit en valeur par son stupide petit nœud papillon. Celui-ci prenait apparemment plaisir en tabassant les un après les autres les pauvres yakuzas qui avaient surement eu la mauvaise idée de le provoquer. Shizuo Heiwajima en personne. Le sourire de l'informateur s'agrandit de nouveau et il sauta du toit qui faisait quand même 10 bons mètres ou plus. Mais en s'aidant des fenêtres ou des volets pour support, il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le sol avec un joli saut périlleux. Le blond, comme d'habitude, le repéra tout de suite lui envoyant toujours le même regard haineux. Cela fit rire mentalement Izaya qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'excitation et l'adrénaline monter en lui, en voyant se regard si enflammé, rien que pour lui. Il se mit à tousser alors bruyamment pour être sur d'attirer complètement l'attention du blond et voyant que l'effet attendu fonctionnait, il commença avec une voix qui se faisait enjôleuse mais qui montrait clairement aussi de la moquerie

 **-Alors Shizu-chan. On fait une petite balade nocturne ?**

 **-Je me disais que c'était le meilleur endroit et moment pour dénicher et tuer les petites vermines de ton genre, Izaya-kun,** lui répondit son ennemi d'une voix moqueuse dont l'arrière goût exprimait clairement toute sa haine.

Izaya prit un air faussement choqué et lui répondit sur un ton mélodieux et amusé.

 **-Toi ? Me tuer ? Laisse moi rire, si tu avais vraiment pût faire ça un seul moment, cela serait déjà fait je pense. Et puis me faire assassiner par un protozoaire pour son plaisir n'est pas dans mon emploi du temps.**

 **-Tch ! C'est vrai que tu préfères te mêler ou créer des sales affaires comme ceux des yakuzas, tel le monstre puant que tu es,** cracha Shizuo sans aucune retenu.

 **-Tu me choques Shizu-chan, surtout que pour parler de monstre tu es très mal placé.**

Voila, le tour était joué. Izaya venait de dépasser la limite de patience du blond et s'en réjouissait d'avance alors que Shizuo, explosant pour de bon, arracha le premier panneau à sa portée et se mit à foncer sur le noiraud en criant son prénom. Celui-ci joua au jeu de l'autre et commença à courir, le fuyant et faisant attention d'être toujours dans son champ de vision mais restant quand même à une distance raisonnable. Ils tournèrent et tournèrent pendant de longs moments dans des ruelles sombres, ravageant tout sur leur passage, continuant de jouer au chat et à la souris, jusqu'à que l'informateur ne se retrouve coincé dans une petite ruelle dont le bout était un cul de sac. Shizuo ricana, sûr de l'avoir coincé et s'avança tel un prédateur du brun, un nouveau poteau en main.

 **-On est coincé ? Izaya-kun~**

Le brun se retourna vers lui en lui faisant fièrement face, et en lui rendant par la même occasion son sourire.

 **-Enfin Shizu-chan, tu sais très bien que l'on ne me coince jamais.**

 **-Que tu crois,** lui répondit sûr de lui le blond en brandissant son poteau.

Izaya rigola face à sa naïveté et alors que son ennemi se jetait sur lui, il sortit son couteau de sa poche, se baissa pour éviter le poteau et se releva à une vitesse impressionnante en coupant au passage la chemise du blond et son stupide nœud papillon. Fier de lui, il décida de reculer pour se remettre à courir ayant réussi à contourner le blond, mais son sens de l'orientation devait être pourri car au moment où il se retourna, il rencontra un mur.

Shizuo afficha un sourire vainqueur fasse au soudain affaissement et à la soudaine surprise dans les yeux rouges du brun et en profita pour le plaquer violemment au mur, lui frappant la tête sur la pierre froide. Izaya gémit de douleur en serrant les dents et réussit à tourner difficilement la tête pour fusiller son ennemi du regard. Celui-ci ricana à ce joyeux spectacle et le colla plus au mur en utilisant son corps chaud avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille d'une voix assez suave et sexy.

 **-Je t'ai eu~**


	3. Une révélation peu commune pour le blond

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Cette FanFiction n'est pas de moi ! Elle vient de Ayazi, voici le lien de son blog (enlevez les espaces !):_ ayazi. skyrock. com _Ce qui veut dire que si cette personne veut que je supprime cette FanFic ici, je le ferais sans hésiter en m'excusant !_

 **Résumé** **:** _Shizuo a toujours détesté Izaya et Izaya a toujours détesté Shizuo, mais que se passerai-t-il si l'un deux faisait un mauvais pas ? Cela changerait-il le cours des choses ?_

* * *

Izaya allait le contredire mais une langue inquisitrice qui lécha la lobe de son oreille eu pour don de lui faire oublier sa phrase. Les choses ne se passaient pas, mais pas du tout comme prévu ! Shizuo, lui, semblant se laisser aller, continuant son massage appuyé, mordillant, suçotant et taquinant l'oreille qui devint bientôt toute rouge. Il décida de continuer son chemin sur la peau nu du cou du brun et lui laissa un gros suçon en la trouvant à son goût. Izaya était perdu, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait mais décidant de réagir.

Quand il sentit le blond l'obliger à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il en profita pour se retourner complètement, et répondit au baiser de manière sensuelle pour que le blond baisse sa garde. Cela eu l'effet attendu, et, luttant pour ne pas accrocher désespérément le cou de sa Némésis en tirant sur ses beaux cheveux, il posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa. Après quelques minutes, il regarda l'ancien barman, haletant, et leva un sourcil devant l'air choqué de celui-ci.

 **-Et bien que t'arrive-t-il Shizu-chan ? Tu as bu ou alors tu as décidé de jouer à un autre jeu ?** **  
** **-LA FERME VERMINE !** **  
**  
Et reprenant bizarrement son altitude normale, Shizuo le prit par le col. Izaya leva un sourcil à ce changement de comportement assez brutal et fixa le blond droit dans les yeux.

 **-Qu'est ce qui t'as prit tout à l'heure de faire ça ?** **  
**  
Le blond ne répondit pas. C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de faire ça ? Il avait l'impression que si Izaya ne l'avait pas repoussé, il aurait pu le violer. Cette idée l'horrifiait. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais au moment où Izaya s'étai retrouvé coincé il avait était tellement content, tellement fier de l'avoir attrapé qu'il avait sentit ce besoin immense de le marquer pour être sûr que l'autre n'oublie pas ce jour...mais de là à presque le violer...il ne s'en croyait pas capable lui-même, c'est une nouvelle face de lui qu'il découvrait: une bête féroce débordant de haine qui, ne pouvant pas vraiment essayer de tuer le brun sans ramasser des échecs, avait décidé de tout libérer d'une autre façon. Cette bête avait donc transformé cette haine en pulsions sexuels. Et elle avait plutôt bien réussit vu la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du barman et les marques sur le cou de sa Némésis.

Shizuo rougit de honte alors que ses yeux exprimaient de l'horreur. Il baissa alors sa garde oubliant presque qu'il tenait l'informateur et le relâcha un peu. Izaya en profita et recula d'un bond en arrière en faisant siffler sa lame dans l'air, coupant la joue de Shizuo qui se réveilla soudain. Le noiraud sourit.

 **-Alors Shizu-chan ? On ne sait pas ce qui nous prend ? On est en manque ?** **  
**  
Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et serra les dents en grognant. L'informateur continua, fier de lui.

 **-Je ne savais pas que je t'attirais autant, c'est très surprenant. Tout à l'heure j'ai cru que tu allais me violer.** **  
**  
Shizuo ne répondit toujours pas et s'approcha du brun pendant que celui-ci continuait son presque monologue sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Quant il fut assez près pour pouvoir le coincer quand il voulait, il lui répondit enfin.

 **\- Je me serais pas gêné de le faire rien que pour te voir pleurer de douleur.** **  
**  
La certaine distance et le ton sérieux du blond fit soudain reculer le brun qui se cogna au mur par surprise. Il ne pensait sûrement pas que Shizuo allait lui répondre ça et surtout, qu'il allait en profiter pour se rapprocher de lui, mais il ne se laissa pas emporter encore une fois par cet imprévisible protozoaire qui l'énervait de plus en plus et brandit son couteau pour empêcher le blond de faire un pas de plus.

 **-N'approche pas plus si tu tiens à la vie Shizu-chan.** **  
**  
Shizuo regarda avec mépris le couteau puis un léger sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres quand il vit le regard d'incompréhension et presque de peur de ce pauvre Izaya.

 _ **« Je me serais pas gêné de le faire rien que pour te voir pleurer de douleur. »**_

La bête prenait doucement le contrôle. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ? Après tout ce n'était que de la haine exprimée en désirs sexuels et puis il serait trop beau de voir le visage de l'informateur déformé par la peur et la douleur. Shizuo sourit d'un sourire carnassier en se laissant aller. Il allait peut-être le regretter plus tard, mais pour l'instant, c'est ça et seulement ça qu'il voulait. Et c'est donc sans faire la moindre attention à la faible menace du brun, qu'il empoigna la lame et la serra de toute ses forces à s'en saigner la main avant de la briser en petit morceau, n'exprimant pas une seconde un signe de douleur. Izaya qui sentit la panique l'envahir petit à petit se colla au mur derrière lui. C'était très mauvais, déjà que le sourire d'un Shizuo qui était en train de réfléchir lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos, maintenant il se sentait réellement en mauvaise posture. Il secoua la tête horrifié par sa propre réaction.

Allons, Allons, Izaya Orihara à toujours un tour dans son sac, c'est lui qui manipule et il a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir, on ne le tient jamais au bout du fil. Néanmoins, la résolution du brun partit aux éclats quand il sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Shizuo et il se mit à lécher le long de la chair tendre du cou.

 **-Prêt à souffrir vermine ?** Demanda-t-il voracement.


	4. Dérapage (RATING M !)

**_Disclaimer_** _: Cette FanFiction n'est pas de moi ! Elle vient de Ayazi, voici le lien de son blog (enlevez les espaces !):_ ayazi. skyrock. com _Ce qui veut dire que si cette personne veut que je supprime cette FanFic ici, je le ferais sans hésiter en m'excusant !_

 **Résumé** **:** _Shizuo a toujours détesté Izaya et Izaya a toujours détesté Shizuo, mais que se passerai-t-il si l'un deux faisait un mauvais pas ? Cela changerait-il le cours des choses ?_

 **Note : WARNING ! IL Y A DU LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE CONTENU SEXUEL** **EXPLICITE, LE RATING EST MONTÉ DIRECTEMENT AU M !**

* * *

Izaya lui jeta un regard remplit de haine et d'agacement. Pour qui se prenait-t-il pour le regarder de haut comme ça ? Il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents pendant que le blond replongeait sur la gorge offerte, laissant des suçons et mordant chaque carré de peau à sa portée. Un long frisson parcouru tout le corps du brun qui commença à se débattre violemment et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre pour le repousser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Bien sur cela n'eut aucun effet sur Shizuo qui ne remarqua même pas la résistance beaucoup trop faible de son ennemi juré. Il mit au contraire plus d'ardeur à l'ouvrage et passa une main sous son t-shirt pour venir doucement caresser le ventre et titiller les tétons qui commençaient à durcir sous la douce torture qu'il leur prodiguait. Izaya détourna la tête en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieur pour retenir un gémissement qui risquait de lui échapper, puis regarda le sol où s'éparpillait le reste du couteau qui lui avait servit d'arme pendant leur court échange.

La force de l'ancien barman était vraiment effrayante quand il y repensait, un vrai monstre. Un monstre qui risquait de le déchirer en deux s'il ne faisait rien. Un rire amer échappa au pauvre informateur qui se disait qu'il l'avait quand même bien cherché en le provoquant, même s'il ne pensait pas que les événements prendraient cette tournure.

Le rire s'amplifia de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir un véritable fou rire. Shizuo, qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain comportement, releva la tête en arrêtant son activité et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire vermine ?** **  
**  
Izaya s'arrêta en entendant l'autre parler et le fixa à son tour avant de sourire face à l'agacement du blond. Il haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard hautain espérant le déstabiliser.

 **-Je me disais que tu étais tombé bien bas pour t'en prendre de cette façon à moi. Mon pauvre Shizu-chan.** **  
** **  
**Ledit Shizu-chan leva un sourcil en ne le lâchant pas des yeux puis allait répliquer méchamment quand il sentit quelque chose contre son genou minutieusement placé entre les jambes du brun. Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres et il releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard narquois.

 **-Ne dis-tu pas ça parce que tu as peur de la suite Izaya-kun~,** fit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, ronronnant presque.

Il se rapprocha doucement de son oreille pendant que le brun jurait que l'autre n'ait pas totalement tord. L'ancien barman attrapa le lobe d'oreille du pauvre Izaya entre ses dents et joua avec moqueusement avant de lui susurrer sensuellement à l'oreille :

 **-Peur d'y prendre plaisir~ ?** **  
**  
Un autre grand frisson parcouru le corps d'Izaya et il lâcha un gémissement mal étouffé avant de lui lancer un regard haineux. Il perdait le contrôle de son corps et c'était très mauvais.

 **-Tu te fais des illusions Shizu-chan, c'est beau de rêver, mais...** répliqua-t-il.  
 **-Oh, je n'en serais pas aussi sur si j'étais toi.** **  
**  
Et sans crier gare, Shizuo enleva le pantalon d'Izaya, le laissant tomber jusqu'à ses pieds, et glissa sa main dans le seul vêtement qu'il restait pour attraper violemment son sexe déjà dur. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et serra la chemise du blond en gémissant bruyamment. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de l'autre en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, mais Shizuo ne lui laissa aucun répit et commença de rapide va et vient adorant les gémissements plus qu'existant du brun. Lui-même commençait à se sentir terriblement serré à l'intérieur de son pantalon noir. Il posa sa tête dans le cou du brun et huma son odeur enivrante. Décidément il aimait beaucoup de choses chez lui. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur l'une des marques qu'il avait déjà faite sur son cou et écouta ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants.

 **\- Ah ! Shi...Shizu-chan !** **  
**  
L'informateur était en effet terriblement excité malgré lui, n'arrivant même plus à formuler une phrase. Si le simple toucher de Shizu-chan sur son membre le mettait dans cet état, comment allait-il réagir quand... Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, refusant d'y penser. Quoiqu'il n'arrivait presque plus à penser... Le plaisir l'embrouillait complètement. Il rejeta soudain la tête en arrière, il allait jouir. Il essaya d'en prévenir le blond, mais il n'en eut apparemment pas besoin car celui-ci stoppa soudain tout mouvement et enleva sa main pour lui baisser le caleçon et le retourner violemment, lui écrasant le visage contre le mur froid et dur. Izaya, un peu sonné par la violence, reprit soudain ses esprits en sentant quelque chose forcer son intimité. Il se retourna vivement vers le blond et lui lança un regard plein de peur et de surprise. Il n'allait quand même pas le faire ? Shizuo qui remarqua son regard, et lui lança sèchement.

 **-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'arrêter en si bon chemin ?** **  
** **-Non ne fais pas ça !** Lui répliqua-t-il désespéré.

Trop tard, Shizuo venait de s'enfoncer brutalement en lui jusqu'à la garde sans aucune préparation. L'informateur écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur et hurla. Il avait l'impression d'être cisaillé en deux de l'intérieur par le sexe vraiment trop gros du blond. Celui-ci attendit un peu que le brun s'habitue à sa présence et enleva son manteau puis arracha son t-shirt pour lui lécher le dos, l'aidant à se détendre un peu plus. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Izaya. Il avait réellement mal. Il essaya de reprendre doucement sa respiration, profitant que son ennemi ne bouge pas encore. Quand il fut un peu mieux calmer, Shizuo commença alors ses longs va et vient, attrapant en même temps les hanches de l'autre pour mieux approfondir.

 **-Ah ! Aaaah ! Atte... Attend, Shizu-chan.. ça fais mal...,** supplia presque Izaya.

Shizuo posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et lécha les larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux. Il lui mordilla, ensuite, doucement son cou en accélérant un peu plus la cadence de ses coups de reins.

 **-Détend-toi...** **  
**  
Un rire aigre lui répondit et le brun tourna un visage crispé par la douleur vers lui.

 **-Merci mais c'est juste... impossible...** **  
**  
Le blond le regarda dans les yeux puis se jeta sur sa bouche, l'embrassant voracement. Izaya se détendit légèrement et répondit avec la même ardeur au baiser, se bataillant avec la langue de l'autre, espérant que cela puisse lui faire oublier un peu plus la douleur brûlante de son intimité. Pendant ce temps, l'ancien barman profita du léger rétablissement de l'autre pour donner de plus grands coups de reins, faisant gémir le pauvre brun qui étouffa ses cris dans la bouche si désirable de l'autre. Soudain, il se sépara de lui et cria de plaisir. Un point très sensible venait d'être touché à l'intérieur de lui. Shizuo sourit en voyant sa réaction et mémorisa l'angle. Il retapa une deuxième fois dedans et observa le brun qui eu la même réaction qu'un peu plus tôt.

 **-Je l'ai trouvé on dirait.** **  
**  
Izaya, lui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais sa douleur venait de soudain muter en un plaisir immense, lui faisant presque voir les étoiles. Il tourna la tête vers Shizuo et lui lança un regard fiévreux.

 **-Encore...** **  
**  
Celui-ci sourit et accéda à sa demande s'enfonçant encore une fois jusqu'à ce point qui donnait tant de plaisir à son presque « amant ».

 **-Encore... encore ... oui là ! Encore Shizu-chan !** **  
**  
Ledit Shizu-chan était complètement emporté par le corps et la voix du brun et s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite et profondément à l'intérieur de cet entre brulante qui l'aspirait à l'intérieur. Il râlait de plaisir dans sa nuque et glissa doucement sa main le long du corps de l'autre pour attraper son membre et faire des mouvements de va et vient au même rythme que lui. Izaya, dont le plaisir était total, s'accrochait au mur en gémissant encore plus fort. Il sentait clairement qu'il allait venir et avertit l'homme au-dessus de lui.

 **-Shizu-chan... je ...je vais venir.** **  
** **-Moi aussi...** **  
**  
Et soudain l'informateur se déversa sur le mur en rejetant la tête en arrière, les joues rougis par le plaisir. Shizuo qui sentit l'étau de chair se resserrer contre son membre le suivit en un dernier coup de rein, laissant sa semence se répandre dans le corps chaud du brun, dégoulinant de son antre. Il grogna une dernière fois de plaisir accompagné par l'autre qui pour la première fois prononça son prénom en entier et non pas ce surnom stupide qu'il lui avait trouvé.

 **-Shizuo ! Ah ! C'est trop bon...** **  
**  
Le blond se mordit la lèvre en grognant un peu plus de plaisir puis il se laissa tomber sur sa Némésis qu'il colla contre lui et le mur. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, il se releva soudain et se retira avant de sortir un mouchoir et de sa poche et s'essuyer. Il se rhabilla ensuite et rajusta ses vêtements en lançant un regard à l'autre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était assit par terre. Il continua de le regarder silencieux puis secoua frénétiquement la tête avant de détourner son regard et partir loin de lui. Que pouvait-il dire après ça de toute façon ?

Il soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir complètement de la ruelle. Pendant ce temps Izaya regardait le sol, se remettant doucement de leur orgasme puis retomba enfin à la réalité, comme si on venait de lui donner une claque violente. Il venait de se faire violer par Shizuo... ? Et pire, il y avait prit plaisir !

Une haine immense remonta en lui, lui faisant oublier tout le reste et il se releva rageusement en remettant le peu d'habits qui lui restait depuis leur activité fiévreuse. Il cacha toute trace sur l'incident derrière son long manteau de fourrure qui avait miraculeusement survécu et gémit en bougeant. Il avait horriblement mal au cul ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Certes il haïssait, mais il haïssait qui ? Lui ? Pour s'être laissé avoir et emporter par le plaisir. Ou Shizu-chan ? Pour l'avoir violé et humilié.

Il ne savait pas exactement mais n'était de toute façon pas d'humeur et en état de réfléchir. Il sortit donc de la ruelle complètement crevé et héla un taxi pour que celui-ci le ramène chez lui. Une chose était sur au moins, il allait le faire payer à l'autre.


	5. Des esprits torturés

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Cette FanFiction n'est pas de moi ! Elle vient de Ayazi, voici le lien de son blog (enlevez les espaces !):_ ayazi. skyrock. com _Ce qui veut dire que si cette personne veut que je supprime cette FanFic ici, je le ferais sans hésiter en m'excusant !_

 **Résumé** **:** _Shizuo a toujours détesté Izaya et Izaya a toujours détesté Shizuo, mais que se passerai-t-il si l'un deux faisait un mauvais pas ? Cela changerait-il le cours des choses ?_

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut dur pour le pauvre Shizuo. Il ne se réveilla pas avant midi tapante ayant explosé son réveil contre le mur. Tom très inquiet de son absence l'avait appelé et le blond avait juste trouvé comme excuse qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Tom l'avait alors cru malade —Bien que ce fût rare pour l'ancien barman de l'être— et lui avait donc imposé trois jours de congés pour qu'il se remette sur pied.

Le blond n'avait rien dit, ayant de toute façon besoin de ces jours de repos, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas malade et il savait encore plus pourquoi il n'allait pas bien. Sa nuit avait été horrible car malheureusement pour lui, des brides de souvenirs de la soirée précédente était venu le narguer lui renvoyant des images peu catholiques.

Il avait essayé de les oublier, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais comment pouvait-il ? Il avait violé... car oui même si le brun avait eu l'air d'apprécier vers la fin, on pouvait quand même considérer que c'était un viol. Sa conscience le martyrisait pour cela et ne le laissait pas tranquille une minute, lui soufflant dans la tête d'une voix méchante et sournoise : _**« Te rappelles-tu ce que tu as fait ? Comment tu t'en es prit à lui juste parce que tu ne savais plus comment faire pour te défouler ? Comment tu as utilisé d'une façon injuste la force qui était tienne ? »**_ Et c'était vrai, il avait clairement profité de sa force pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait à l'informateur. Mais comment résister ? Son odeur, ses lèvres, sa peau pâle et fragile et son regard si tentant... tout l'avait soudain attiré chez lui, tout. Il était tellement beau quand il lui en redemandait encore et encore, quand il gémissait son prénom, surtout à la fin ! Quand il avait crié son prénom en entier et non pas ce stupide surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que coucher avec son pire ennemi aurai été aussi bon.

Le blond passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain. Il enleva le reste de ses habits et se glissa dans la douche après avoir allumé l'eau à son maximum. Il en avait besoin. L'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps lui fit un bien fou et il se colla contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol pour en profiter un peu plus. _« Je me demande s'il va bien... »_ Pensa-t-il. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait ! Non, C'est juste parce qu'il s'en voulait un peu pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. _« Mais cet vermine le méritait de toute façon ! »_

Enfin, il avait beau y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Donc il s'inquiétait... Shizuo grogna de frustration et se frappa la tête contre le mur. Quand il réfléchissait cela devenait catastrophique. Il détestait réfléchir, et rien ni personne ne le faisait plus réfléchir que cet abruti d'Izaya. Décidément il le détestait vraiment et bénissait le jour où le brun disparaîtrait de sa vie, mais...est ce qu'il allait bien au moins ? Le blond se refrappa la tête sur le mur et se releva. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air et se change les idées. Il éteignit donc l'eau et sortit en grommelant de la douche.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, alors que le pauvre Shizuo se torturait mentalement sur les précédents événements, Izaya de son côté préparait avec rage et rapidité un plan pour se venger de l'ancien barman.

Scotché à son écran, deux oreillers bien douillets sous les fesses et une bombe de chantilly à ses côtés, il cherchait de nouvelles idées pour que sa vengeance soit originale et inoubliable pour le blond. Cela faisait de bonnes heures que le brun y travaillait car lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Mais lui, pour des raisons différentes.

Le brun se frotta le bassin en gémissant de douleur. Cette brute n'y était pas allée de main morte et à cause de cela son postérieur le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il observa son ordinateur sérieusement puis éclata soudain de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Et oui Shizuo l'avait violé lui prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était un monstre, mais quelque chose le gênait, l'agaçait, le mettait en colère, le frustrait... Et ce n'était pas qu'à cause du blond, non... C'était aussi à cause de son propre comportement. Certes, l'ancien barman l'avait totalement désemparé quand Izaya avait compris qu'il ne contrôlait pas du tout la situation et que cela dérapait, mais le pire n'était pas là ! Le pire, c'était que vers la fin, il y avait prit son pied et pas qu'un peu. Il avait adoré regarder le blond grogner de plaisir dans son épaule en frappant encore et encore dans cet endroit si sensible qui le faisait hurler un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu auparavant. Rien, pour l'informateur, n'avait été pire que ça.

Il se releva soudain et balança toutes ses recherches. S'en rappeler l'avait énervé et il trouva soudain complètement stupide de faire des recherches justes pour se venger. S'il voulait réellement se venger, il allait devoir improviser et bizarrement, une multitude d'idées lui venaient soudain en tête. Un petit sourire sadique apparut sur son visage et il ricana.

 **-Tu vas le payer très cher Shizu-chan~**


	6. De retour pour jouer un mauvais tour

**_Disclaimer_** _: Cette FanFiction n'est pas de moi ! Elle vient de Ayazi, voici le lien de son blog (enlevez les espaces !):_ ayazi. skyrock. com _Ce qui veut dire que si cette personne veut que je supprime cette FanFic ici, je le ferais sans hésiter en m'excusant !_

 **Résumé** **:** _Shizuo a toujours détesté Izaya et Izaya a toujours détesté Shizuo, mais que se passerai-t-il si l'un deux faisait un mauvais pas ? Cela changerait-il le cours des choses ?_

* * *

Trois jours après, tout était près, absolument tout. Izaya avait passé la journée entière à travailler sa vengeance et il avait fait attention qu'aucuns détails ne lui échappent. Il s'était même renseigné sur les habitudes du blond et son emploi du temps. Et si tout se passait bien, celui-ci souffrirai et ressentirai ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Et tout allait bien se passé, Izaya en était sur et certain. Son plan était infaillible, et impossible pour ce stupide protozoaire sans cervelle, qu'est son pire ennemi, de détruire son œuvre. Quoiqu'il se méfiait quand même un peu vu les évènements assez marquant de leur dernière rencontre. Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse humilier une deuxième fois. En plus, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de pouvoir se remettre à courir ou sauter librement sans se préoccuper d'un certain gène au niveau du bassin. L'informateur secoua frénétiquement la tête avant de reposer ses jumelles sur son nez.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de penser à des choses pareilles, il fallait qu'il se concentre entièrement sur sa victime. Il s'était assit sur le toit d'un immeuble juste en face de celui de Shizuo, balançant ses jambes de haut un bas, que l'informateur observait attentivement, avec de grande jumelle attachée autour du cou, le blond qui venait juste de se réveiller. Izaya regarda son pire ennemi prendre son temps pour se réveiller complètement puis ensuite se diriger à pas lourd vers sa salle de bain.

C'était long, trop long pour le brun qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il savait que Tom avait donné trois jours de congé au blond et s'imaginait bien que celui-ci en profitait pleinement, mais quand même ! Il avait une vengeance à mettre en œuvre ! Soudain l'autre sortit de la douche et c'est avec joie et empressement qu'il le regarda se diriger vers le frigo et remarquer... qu'il lui manquait du lait. Parfait ! Ça se mettait en place. Izaya avait tout prévu, il avait fait voler exprès les dernières bouteilles qu'ils restaient pendant que l'autre était partit faire un tour hier.

D'ailleurs il aurait pu se servir de cette même bouteille pour empoisonner le blond et lui faire subir ce qu'il lui avait fait. Sans témoin ni rien. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça tout de suite, il voulait d'abord l'humilier. Et il avait prévu une chose horrible. Il avait prévu un public. Et les rues d'Ikebukuro n'en manquaient pas ! C'est donc avec une grande hâte et une grande excitation que le brun regarda Shizuo sortir de son appartement pour se réapprovisionner. Il n'attendit pas une minute et sauta sur la cage de fer de l'escalier à gauche du toit pour le retrouver en vitesse sur le sol dur et le suivre discrètement à son insu. Shizuo allait souffrir, vraiment souffrir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le blond ne se doutant de rien du tout ne faisait que juré parce qu'il lui manquait du lait. Il n'arrivait pas à être aimable le matin sans sa boisson préféré enfin, s'il fut une seule fois aimable, mais au moins il n'était pas détestable ni prêt à tout casser. Tout le contraire de maintenant par exemple. En plus il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles du brun et malgré lui, ça tuait encore plus son humeur. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Préparait-il quelque chose pour se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait ? Bizarrement cette dernière question le faisait sourire comme le rendait encore plus méfiant sur son entourage.

L'idée d'avoir réussit à rabaisser Izaya le déculpabilisait presque entièrement. Rien qu'en pensant à ça, son humeur s'améliora légèrement et il se dirigea tranquillement vers la première grande surface qu'il voyait. Quand il arriva devant les portes il remarqua le nombre incalculable de pauvres, autant jeunes que vieux, qui mendiaient pitoyablement mais surtout pour leur survit. Cela faisait de la peine à l'ancien barman. Il savait qu'Ikebukuro était pourrie de la tête au pied et il avait donc de la pitié pour tout ses pauvres gens qui espérait surement mieux en venant ici. Soudain, il sentit qu'on agrippait timidement son manteau et qu'on le tirait très légèrement vers l'arrière pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna vivement et ses yeux tombèrent sur une pauvre petite fille toute sale qui lui souriait timidement et lui tendait de l'autre main des petits bonbons.

Shizuo resta un long moment la fixer puis sourit gentiment avant de lui donner deux pièces et de lui prendre un bonbon en lui frottant les cheveux de l'autre. **« Merci »** fit-il doucement. La petit lui fit un grand sourire et partit toute fière de ses deux sous vers la foule ambulante un peu plus loin. Il sourit de plus belle et rentra de bonne humeur dans le magasin. Il aimait les moments comme ceux la où il n'explosait pas de colère et pouvait tranquillement « parler » à des gens sans leur taper dessus.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il commença ses courses. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit du magasin avec un paquet de lait dans une main. Il fouilla de l'autre dans sa poche et en ressortit le bonbon qu'il regarda un instant avant de le déballer, de le mettre dans sa bouche et de le savourer doucement. Il avait un goût bizarre, mais ce n'était pas si mauvais. Il soupira doucement d'aise puis reprit sa route. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une matinée aussi tranquille et malheureusement pour lui son instinct lui disait que ça n'allait pas durer, et son instinct ne se trompait jamais. Et pour une fois il n'avait jamais autant détesté son instinct.

Quelques minutes après s'être enfoncé dans la foule il avait reconnu une certaine personne au loin. Un long manteau en fourrure fermé à cause du froid, de beaux cheveux bruns très foncés bougeant dans le sens du vent et des yeux d'un rouge perçant que l'on ne peut louper comme ce sourire agaçant qui irritait au plus haut point Shizuo. Izaya Orihara le fixait avec un grand sourire moqueur et narquois. Le blond ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il allait bien. Mais soudain il commença à trembler de colère devant le regard et le sourire de l'autre et s'avança à grande vitesse vers lui pour lui balancer le paquet tout neuf qu'il venait d'acheter, près à crier son nom comme le début des innombrable courses poursuites qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à là.

Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Et il en fut sur et certain une fois assez proche du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Quelque chose clochait réellement, et c'était mauvais, très mauvais il le sentait. Et ce quelque chose, c'était une toute petite fille avec des habits très sales cachés derrière Izaya qui lui lançait un grand regard innocent, alors que ledit Izaya balançait dans sa main, répétitivement, des bonbons. Soudain un goût amer traversa la gorge du blond. Il s'était fait avoir. La gamine de tout à l'heure était au service de son ennemi et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais il était maintenant sur que les bonbons n'était pas des simples bonbons. Une douce chaleur se répandit alors en lui, douce mais n'avançant rien de bon.

Elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers son entre jambe puis soudain et en un seul instant, elle le rendit sensible de la tête au pied, lui faisant lâcher ses courses et le faisant tomber par terre. Il tremblait de tout son corps et commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Un aphrodisiaque puissant se répandait en lui.

Izaya, lui de son côté, avait sourit tout doucement plus que fier de lui qu'au bon déroulement de son plan et surtout à la réaction plus qu'excitante du blond. Il se lécha lentement les lèvres puis se tourna vers la petite fille pour lui mettre un billet dans ses petites mains, la regardant par la suite partir à toute allure en chantonnant. Puis il se retourna tranquillement vers le blond pour s'approcher dangereusement.

Celui-ci regardait le brun s'avancer vers lui sans rien pouvoir faire, les gens autour de lui se contentent de l'éviter comme s'il n'existait pas alors qu'un fou allié s'approchait et que toute ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Comment faire ? Il s'était fait manipuler, et si facilement. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard de pur haine à l'informateur quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur.

 **-Allons Shizu-chan, ne m'en veux pas, dis-toi que c'est une petite vengeance méritée.**

 **-Ne me fais pas rire Enfoiré ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?!** Cracha l'ancien barman sans aucune retenue

 **-Roh ! Tant de violence et de méchancetés. Allons, tu n'as pas ta petite idée là-dessus ?**

Shizuo resta silencieux. Si, il avait sa petite idée et c'était une idée autant mauvaise pour lui que pour l'informateur, alors il ne comprenait pas. A quoi cela avançait Izaya de l'exciter à part l'initier à faire un autre viol ? Etait-il maso ou avait-il une autre idée en tête ? Le brun remarqua l'incompréhension du blond et se remit à sourire de plus belle avant de lâcher comme si il lisait dans l'ancien barman comme dans un livre ouvert :

 **-Pourtant c'est très simple Shizu-chan. Je ne suis pas masochiste au point de me laisser encore humilier comme la dernière fois, mais au contraire, je compte bien te renvoyer l'ascenseur. Alors je t'explique clairement la situation. Les gens autour de toi ne font, pour l'instant, que t'éviter mais au bout d'un moment ils remarqueront que tu n'es pas vraiment ton état normale~ et à ce moment là Shizu-chan soit tu violeras et tu iras en prison, soit tu te feras violer~ Et en plus tu ne peux pas bouger donc, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Tu comprends ?**

 **-...Connard ! Pervers ! Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ?!**

Le blond était réellement énervé. Il serrait les poings presque à s'en saigné la main, reprenant lentement, mais surement, ses forces amplifier par la haine.

 **-Oh mais je n'ai pas fini, je te propose un marché.**

 **-Un marché avec une vermine dans ton genre ? Plutôt crever.**

 **-Attend un peu Shizu-chan avant d'en arriver directement là et utilise ton minuscule cerveau pour une fois. Le marché que je te propose est simple. Je te sauve d'un viol assuré et en échange, tu me donneras ton corps pour me venger de ce que tu m'as fait.**

 **-Te donner... mon corps ?**

 **-Oui. Mais je te précise quand même que cette fois-ci tu ne seras pas dessus, mais dessous.**

 **-Ah oui ? Moi j'ai une autre idée. Je vais te violer ici et maintenant sans te demander quoique ce soit ou te faire un putain de marché de merde. Ok ?** Cracha l'ancien barman avec dégout et, malgré lui, avec envie.

 **-Non non non Shizu-chan,** lâcha le brun en secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme si il grondait un enfant. **Crois-tu que dans ton état actuel tu puisses faire quoique ce soit ?** _ **TU**_ **es à ma merci sans ta force monstre, affaiblit à cause de l'aphrodisiaque, et je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi sans te demander ton avis si je le voulais. Alors je te conseil de réfléchir et d'accepter ce petit marché qui pourrait bien te sauver la vie~**

Izaya regardait le blond avec un grand sourire alors que pour Shizuo, chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque phrase du brun l'horrifiait et le dégoutait. Quoi ? Il rêvait ! Il cracha sur le visage impatient de l'informateur et serra les dents en grognant.

 **-Me laisser me faire baiser par une petite bite comme toi ! Plutôt mourir !**

Le brun grimaça de mécontentement, renvoyant son regard à Shizuo puis haussa les épaules en s'essuyant le visage.

 **-Comme bon te semble c'est ton choix, au moins j'aurais un beau spectacle.**

Le blond regarda son pire ennemi se relever lentement et lui tourné le dos pour s'éloigner de lui. Il avait dit cela mais il n'avait aucune envie de se faire violer ou de violer pour faire passer cette envie plus que pressante ! Sauf si... Sauf si la personne qu'il viole est un gros connard dont personne ne s'inquiète et surtout, qui l'énerve au plus haut point. Il réussit soudain à se relever, emporter par la haine qui le prenait et se jeta littéralement sur Izaya pour le prendre par la capuche et le trainer de force dans un endroit tranquille. Et l'endroit qui semblait le plus proche n'était autre que des toilettes publiques. C'était mieux que rien. Il tira de force le brun qui se débattait violemment sous sa poigne en lui enfonçant même un couteau dans la main, puis ouvrit violemment les toilettes d'un bon coup de pied, éloignant les racailles qui y étaient au passage, avant de jeter sauvagement Izaya contre un mur et de fermer la porte derrière lui en le regardant haineusement.

 **-Tu vas le payer très très cher.**


End file.
